


To be back means to be home again

by appletensai



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, alternative come back, it's a bit sappy, set after the last episode, spoilers for the end of Kamen Rider W
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletensai/pseuds/appletensai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip comes back. It's a bit more personal than just appearing in the middle of a fight to help Shotaro. <br/>[I suck at summaries...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be back means to be home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youseichen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youseichen/gifts).



> I kinda imagined it a bit differently for Philip to come back. Not in a fight like it was in the show. I thought about an alternative way and then this story happened.

The fight had been a rough one. Rougher than he had thought at the beginning. Even after Museum’s downfall there were still dopant’s around. Probably the last memories spread over the city, people trying to cling onto these to help with whatever they had wanted the memory for in the beginning. But as long as he was still alive and in that city, he would protect it. He would protect Fuuto. Even if… no, this was not the time to think about that.

Shotaro sighed and hit the dopant right into its guts what caused the other to stumble backwards. “N-no way… I will… I will take revenge and…” The dopant muttered and started to yell, running towards Shotaro. Or better… Kamen Rider Joker.

Yes, after Philip had been gone Shotaro had gotten the Lost Driver. He was still able to use his Gaia Memories after all. Using the Joker one to transform into Kamen Rider Joker. This was the least he could do for the city and himself. To preserve Philip’s memory and to protect Fuuto.

“You’re not going to win!” He called and stepped aside so that the dopant did not hit him. Instead he ran into a close by wall which crumbled at the impact. “You… I will kill you.” The dopant hissed and turned around to get back onto the Kamen Rider. But it was too late. “Now, count up your sins!” It stung a bit to say this catch phrase on his own. But still, this was not the time to think about that again. About the loss. 

With a swift movement Shotaro started to clench his fist and ran towards the dopant. They met halfway. “Rider Punch!” He exclaimed and hit the dopant. It fell and kind of exploded. The used Gaia Memory got out of the person’s body and fell to the ground where it broke. Shotaro sighed. Another one he had defeated. Another day he had saved the city.  
Shotaro undid the transformation. The next part would be up to Terui, to bring that person into jail for all the rampage that he had caused as a dopant. 

He was turning around and adjusted his hat as he heard a clap from nearby. Shotaro frowned. Obviously, they had had some audience. Or at least… one spectator. “Kamen Rider Joker?” The person asked, a slight chuckle in their voice, still hidden by a column. “Who are you?” Shotaro called and furrowed his brows. The voice was familiar but he did not trust his own senses when it came to certain things. They had betrayed him too often in the past year concerning this. Or better… him.

“Black suits you. But I think I like your body more covered in black AND green, aibou.” With a wide grin on his face Philip surrounded the corner and stepped into Shotaro’s view. “What? P-Philip?” Shotaro blinked, hardly able to believe his own eyes. Philip was supposed to be dead. Or at least, consumed by Earth, lost in the data. This was not possible. That he stood here right in front of him.

“Shotaro, what’s wrong? I thought you would be glad to see me again.” Philip came closer, still smiling even though he had a little pout on his face. A chuckle escaped him at the complete disbelief on Shotaro’s face. “This… how… you are…” The other muttered, shaking his head and rubbing his face as if he could wipe away the hallucination he just had right now with these gestures. “Shotaro… I am back… I…” Philip was now close enough and raised his hand, putting it onto Shotaro’s shoulder. The older male stiffened at the touch. It felt real. So real. “Is it… really you?” He whispered, staring at his opposite. Philip nodded. “Yes, it’s me. I am back. Wakana-neesan… she… sacrificed herself… my body was rebuild. I am really back, aibou.” Shotaro’s eyes widened. 

Many times before he had imagined something like that. That it had been just a joke or a part time thing that Philip had vanished. That he would be back any time soon, stepping into the office with a book in his hands, the word ‘surprise’ on his lips with a grin. But it had never happened. The door had been closed the whole time, no Philip. “You are… Philip!” Shotaro kind of exclaimed and before he could think about it, his arms wrapped around the younger man. He buried his face against Philip’s shoulder, holding him tight as if he was afraid that the other would vanish again if he let him go. 

Philip chuckled and returned the embrace. He could feel the wetness against his clothed skin but he decided not to mention it this time. Even if he loved to tease Shotaro about being just half-boiled, this was not the time to say it aloud. He could understand his partner’s feelings. That the other was just glad that he was back.

He had felt so sorry and it had hurt him to turn off the driver, the Extreme Memory, the last time they had fought together. He had known that he would lose Shotaro without being able to tell him about the many things that were still on his mind. This second chance… it was just… amazing. “I am sorry that it had taken so long, Shotaro.” Philip muttered and pressed his face against Shotaro’s shoulder as well. “That I made you wait…”

“Idiot.” Shotaro mumbled and Philip chuckled. 

~*~

“Philip-kun!” With obvious disbelief Akiko and Terui stared at said man who stood in front of them with a wide but now insecure smile on his face. “Yes? I am… back…” He bit down on his lip, feeling a bit uncomfortable. After Shotaro had let him go finally after what had felt like an eternity, they had gotten back to the agency. The other’s deserved to know as well that Philip was back from the dead… or lost… or whatever you want to call the place he had been. “Philip-kun?” Akiko took a step closer at the young male before she let out a squeal and hugged him. Philip almost was not able to breathe properly because of how tight the hug was. “We missed you.” Terui simply stated and just patted his shoulder. But he smiled and that was a good sign. 

Shotaro hid his grin behind his hand. After they had been back he had gotten to the chair behind his desk in the back of his office, watching the welcome from his seat. He could hardly put it into words how he felt right now. It was like the last year had just been a nightmare. Something that had felt horrible but was gone now. It felt as if he had finally been able to wake up. And all because Philip was back.

“I can’t believe it. How did you… why?” Akiko poked Philip with question over question, the two of them seated now on the red couch. Terui had made coffee for all of them and sat right next to Akiko, listening to the conversation she had with Philip. Or better, the questions she threw at the other man. Shotaro took a sip of his coffee. The warmth inside his body was not just because of the hot liquid. To see the other three together again… this was just as if everything was back to normal.

“… and you know… gosh, Shotaro-kun has been so strict about it. We weren’t allowed to touch any of your stuff. He wanted to keep everything in place. That it would be there for your comeback. The only thing he moved was the book you gave him on your farewell party. You know… he also took it to his room with him, putting it onto his nightstand. And I swear… every evening he read the words you wrote and…” “AKIKO!” Shotaro almost spit out his coffee, blaming the heat for the color on his cheeks. “What’s wrong, Shotaro-kun? I am just telling the truth.” Akiko smiled innocently and tilted her head. “Chief, I think… we should…” Terui interrupted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “But… there’s nothing wrong. You were right. Philip came back.” Akiko blinked, the smile still plastered on her face. Shotaro wanted to dig up a hole and hide himself inside. But the happy grin on Philip’s face at that revelation as he glanced at the other made him think that it was not that bad at all that the other knew about it.

~*~

“You really kept everything the way it was?” Philip had approached Shotaro after Akiko and Terui had left the office. He had put his hand onto the older man’s shoulder. “Um… yeah… I thought… well… I did not dare to change anything. Because that would have meant that… that it was over. That you would be lost forever.” His voice had gotten more and more silent with every word. It felt a bit embarrassing to say that aloud. But Philip deserved the truth. And after all he had always been able to tell the other because of their close connection. So why not now as well?

“Thank you.” The younger one squeezed Shotaro’s shoulder that made him look up at him. “That you always believed deep in your heart… that I would come back. You have to know… I watched you. I have seen how hard it has been for you. That you… mourned my death.” Philip bit down on his lip and looked away, taking a step back and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You… I knew that you were there. I have felt it.” Shotaro admitted and got up as well, standing in front of the other. “You know that at first I was mad at you. Because you were so sad. That it was me who made you sad like that. Even though I have told you not to be.” “Philip…” “No, let me finish. I was mad and I felt so sorry for what I did to you. That you… that you had to go through what I put you in. But then I noticed that you… that you really managed it. Better than I would have done in your position. If it had been the other way round. And I was glad. That you are so strong. And hard-boiled.” Shotaro had to laugh a little as the other mentioned that and shook his head slightly. “I am really glad to call yourself my partner. You know… you are my other half. And both of us has been incomplete in the past year. I promise that this won’t ever happen again.” 

“We will always be together.” He had taken a step closer again so that there were just a few inches between them, both men were smiling at each other. Shotaro nodded. “Yes, always.”


End file.
